Considerable amounts of time and coordinated efforts are required in the exchange of commercial and individual information for comparing and fulfilling market demand criteria with supply criteria for floating production systems.
Given the quantity and varying types of floating production systems, and the variety of geographical regions for operation, the beginning task of contacting the individual owners and operators for notification of market demands as well as for meeting the market demands is a monumental task. Contacting individual owners and operators can require great amounts of time and labor to retrieve information on: types of available floating production systems, planned or new tender offers for floating production systems, floating production systems going to dry dock for repairs, new construction of floating production systems, dates and extensions of floating production system contracts, and individually related market news stories.
Currently, there is no existing consolidated and integrated data source, nor comprehensive website, for providing, receiving, and interacting with users in regards to floating production system data, such as: production rates for floating production systems, storage capacity, dates of current tender offers and length, project availability and status, contract status and dates, owner and operator data, field information, and deployment and work status with geographical region information. In addition, many of the present World Wide Web business and company sites are predominantly provider-driven sites for providing company information and advertisements to consumers, such that there is currently no existing websites for providing an integrated data management system and method for real-time interaction in providing and receiving floating production systems data and related market news.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method to provide to an individual user with an integrated and consolidated data management system and method for accessing and responding to current and up-to-date information on floating production systems that is easy to understand, quick to access, and easy to use.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.